1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to managing information in a terminal.
2. Background
Mobile terminals perform a variety of functions, not the least of which include receiving broadcast and multicast signals including video downloads, streams and television programs. These and other types of data consume large amounts of storage. Also, performing searches for specific stored media may be difficult to perform.